Los Sueños Nunca Mueren
by Tania D. Agosto
Summary: Set de One-Shots y Drabbles sobre parejas de One Piece o no./Cuarto One-shot de LuffyxNami / Mini summary: Nami ha estado siendo ignorada por Luffy y ya no lo soporta mas. (Los summarys serán así porque son Drabbles o One-shots les arruinaría la historia).
1. Indice

**_Índice_**

1.- Indice.

* * *

2.- One-shot con 2,162 palabras.

Titulo: Mi sueño te encontró.

Clasificación: K Advertencias: Sin advertencias.

Genero: Romance y drama.

Pareja: Monkey D. Luffy y Nami.

Canción: So close de Jon McLaughlin pero use la versión en español Aqui de Roberto Velazquez Martinez, y en la que mas me inspire fue en esta ultima.

* * *

3.- One-shot con 1,112 palabras.

Titulo: Hasta el final.

Clasificación: K+ Advertencias: Es un sueño que decidí escribir, algo sádico y pistolas de kairouseki, entenderán esto ultimo si lo leen.

Genero: Romance y tragedia.

Pareja: Monkey D. Luffy y Nami.

Canción: Sin canción.

* * *

4.- One-shot con 1,178 palabras.

Titulo: Cuento.

Clasificación: T Advertencias: Lemmon.

Genero: Romance y Drama con un poco de tragedia, nahh no mucha.

Pareja: Jewerly Bonney y Portugas D. Ace.

Canción: Cuento de Ximena Sariñana.

* * *

5.- Entre Drabble y One shot con 688 palabras.

Titulo: No me ignores, amor.

Clasificación: K Advertencias: sin advertencias.

Genero: Romance y drama.

Pareja: Nami y Luffy.

Canción: Sin canción.


	2. Mi Sueño Te Encontro

**Este One-Shot esta inspirado en la cancion Aqui-Roberto Velazquez Martinez, canción de la pelicula "Encantada" en español, en ingles se llama So close - Jon McLaughlin.**

Estaba en mi cuarto, un rayo de luz de mi ventana me despertó, cuando me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida dibujando un mapa, eran las 7:00 am y salí para ver si todo estaba en calma; según yo llegaríamos a la isla en dos días y ya había pasado uno y medio, pronto llegaríamos, todo estaba bien, calmado, vi a Zoro dormido… ¡genial!. Fui al baño y me tome una ducha, Salí y pude observar algo a lo lejos… ¿Será la isla? Se veían muchas luces y cosas brillantes, bueno, todo puede pasar en Grand Line. Y avise a los demás de la isla.  
— ¡Chicos! ¡Una isla!— dije, cuando vi que Luffy corría rápidamente hacia la cabeza del Sunny. Sonreí verlo tan feliz por una isla, extrañe eso…  
Cuando estuvimos más cerca se podía escuchar música de todo tipo country, jazz, rock... era algo de lo que podía reconocía y escuchaba, que raro, una isla musical… a Brook le encantara.  
Llegamos al muelle de la isla y un grupo de personas nos recibieron, tenían trajes, vaqueros, rockeros, de traje.., Me resulto extraño que nos recibieran bien, pero vi que al lado había personas que se veían muy fuertes, me supongo que para sacar piratas problemas. Nos recibió un señor de traje… Alto y algo apuesto, fue el primero en hablar.  
— ¡Bienvenidos sean jóvenes viajeros! Ustedes están en la isla Danser Case, mi nombre es Yudai a sus órdenes— pude ver alrededor montones de salones de baile, cada uno diferentes, la música sonaba a todo volumen, una isla muy divertida—Por favor pasen a nuestros salones de baile, que aquí en la isla Danser Case nadie se va sin haber bailado un poco— me guiño un ojo y Luffy se puso enfrente de mi diciendo:  
— ¡GENIAL! ¿Tienen restaurantes? ¡Estoy hambriento! ¡Nami! ¡Chicos! ¿¡Vamos a un restaurante si!?— todos asentimos ya que si estábamos hambrientos y no porque no hubiera comida, Sanji había hecho el desayuno pero la comida aun no.  
Después de comer Luffy decidió ir a explorar la isla junto a todos los demás, mientras yo le preguntaba al alcalde de la isla...  
—¿Cuánto tarda el log pose en cargar en esta isla?  
—Una semana señorita.  
—Gracias— respondí y me regrese con Robin esta dijo:  
—Bien, estaremos aquí una semana navegante-san, ¿Qué quiere hacer?  
Quería ir a uno de esos bailes y no queria ser tan obvia.  
— Quisiera ir a comprar ropa y luego… tal vez… ir a un baile de esos, la verdad me gustaría verlos— creo que si fui obvia y me avergoncé.  
Robin rio.  
—Qué le parece navegante-san si vamos a comprar vestidos largos, hace mucho que no me pongo uno, y vamos a un baile de etiqueta, hace mucho también que no voy a uno— dijo y se quedo pensando y continuo— pero necesitamos una pareja… que tal si invitamos a uno de los chicos, tal vez quieran venir…— sabía lo que se tramaba pero invitaría a Sanji y ella invitaría a Zoro, claro.  
Nos fuimos casi toda la tarde a comprar unos hermosos vestidos.  
Antes de llegar al Sunny pude ver otro barco, con unas serpientes en la parte delantera, sabía que había visto ese barco pero no recuerdo donde; cuando de repente, entrando a la cubierta del Sunny, vi a una mujer alta, cabello negro sedoso, piernas larguísimas, y muy hermosa apretujando a Luffy en la cubierta , "_¿Qué rayos?_" Dije a mi misma levantando una ceja, ¿qué hacia esta mujer en el barco? ¿Y apachurrando a Luffy con sus pechos…?  
—Oh Luffy hace mucho que no te veía~—Lo abrazaba y apretujaba.  
—¡Hancock!, yo tampoco hace mucho que no te veía— contesto, deshaciendo el abrazo que casi lo asfixiaba.  
¿Acaso esta mujer siguió a Luffy hasta el Nuevo Mundo? _Wow..._  
En eso llego Sanji a recibirnos como siempre…  
—Hola mis damiselas… ¿Me aman?  
—Si Sanji, te amamos— eso lo hizo saltar de emoción o de perversión ¡no se!— bueno Sanji nos vamos…  
—¿A dónde iran mis damiselas? —pregunto y bueno, teníamos que decirle al fin y al cabo yo lo invitaría.  
—Iremos a un baile esta noche, ah y quería preguntarte si querías ir conmigo— Robin se me quedo viendo como diciendo… "_¿Enserio?_" con la misma mirada le respondí "_Si_"— ¿Y bien?  
Sanji de inmediato contesto  
—¡Claro que si mi Nami-Swaaaaaaan! Será la mejor noche que tengamos.  
—Bien, entonces vete a arreglar, yo iré a hacer lo mismo.  
No me había dado cuenta que Hancock nos había estado escuchando cuando voltee con ella me miro como su cómplice, miro a Luffy.  
—Luffy~ para festejar que estoy aquí… porque no vamos a ese baile también ¿sí?Luffy la miro.  
—¡Claro Hancock se escucha divertido! Pero… oye… ¿Qué es un baile?— contesto Luffy...  
Me sorprendí, ¿enserio nunca había ido a un baile?  
—Es como una fiesta Luffy—contesto Hanock, los ojos de Luffy brillaron.  
—¿Habrá comida?— pregunto.  
—Si Luffy claro que la habrá, pero tienes que llevar traje… Mmm… vamos al mercado a comprarte un traje ¡ya!  
Y se fueron, Hancock lo tenía de la mano, pero no debía estar triste, "¿Qué me pasaba?" Es solo mi capitán, esto es una bobería y fui dentro del camarote a arreglarme, Robin no entro conmigo ya que iría a pedirle a Zoro que fuera con ella. Bien, puse manos a la obra y después de dos horas termine mi peinado, una hora más y ya tenía maquillaje y mi vestido color rojo, hermoso pegado a la cintura y caderas, me veía tan… diferente, hasta me sorprendí, Sanji llego hacia mi toco la puerta y al abrirla me miro e hizo su típico bailecito del amor.  
—¿Nos vamos Sanji?— dije tratando de calmarlo  
—Claro mi Nami-Swaaan~— lo tome del brazo— ¿Y Zoro y Robin?— pregunte.  
—Oh, ellos ya se han ido, Luffy y Hancock también— mire al piso.  
—Ah—dirigí mi mirada a Usopp y Chopper—¿Estarán bien? alguien tiene que quedarse en el Sunny.  
—Chopper y yo nos quedaremos en el barco, no te preocupes Nami— me contesto Usopp.  
Brook había salido por ahí, claro, el no se quedaría en el barco y fuera una isla de música. Y dijeron que Franky estaba por ahí disfrutando de la isla.  
—Cuídense, ya nos vamos.  
—No te preocupes Nami.  
—Pero si me preocupa...  
—Que cruel...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando entramos al salón, no muy lejos de ahí, estaba… hermoso… no, bellísimo, no sabia como explicarlo, pero era hermoso, era elegante, no tanto, tenía luces enganchadas del techo con una manta colgando, mesas de madera, con unos manteles y unos cubiertos hermosos, luces en todas partes y una pista… enorme, el salón era enorme por dentro, más de lo que se veía por fuera, no pude dejar de observarlo, pensé que era un sueño.  
—Nami-Swan— dijo Sanji despertándome de mis pensamientos— vamos a sentarnos con Luffy y Hancock—  
Vi que Robin ya estaba con otra pareja sentada y con Zoro al lado, ¡Vaya! Zoro se veía tan… guapo en traje y se veía ruborizado… ¿qué le habrá hecho Robin…?  
Me senté, estaba en medio de Luffy y Sanji…  
—¡Yay! la comida es genial— dijo Luffy comiendo lo que había en la mesa, había frituras, queso philadelphia, se veía muy rico, y Hancock lo miraba comer como si estuviera diciéndole una poesía de amor.  
Empezó el baile, Sanji y yo bailamos, Luffy y Hancock también, Luffy ni siquiera había ido a un baile, mucho menos sabia bailar, solo los miraba y una risita se me salía. Veía a Robin y a Zoro, no sabía que Zoro bailaba, je eso no me lo esperaba, se veían tan tiernos, ya que Robin estaba disfrutando como nunca y yo… bueno, si disfrutaba pero en verdad, quisiera haber estado en el lugar de Hancock… digo, Sanji es un pervertido, pero Luffy… es diferente lo sé.  
Después de bailar un poco hablo un hombre viejo, bajito y rellenito con cuerpo de uva, por el micrófono.  
—Amigos, ha llegado el momento.., les pedimos que inviten a alguien que no los haya acompañado en toda la noche para bailar el vals del Rey y la Reina.  
—¿Puedo invitar a Hancock?— Sanji me susurro al oído, por un momento me moleste.  
—Claro, no tienes que pedirme permiso.  
—Gracias Nami-Swan— se hizo un silencio y Sanji se levantó, se acercó a Hancock— ¿Me permite esta pieza?— Hancock lo miro y después vio a Luffy  
—¿Estaria bien Luffy?— Luffy la miro.  
—Claro Hancock— dijo sonriendo.  
Hancock le tomo la mano a Sanji, se paran y fueron a la pista, el baile estaba casi por empezar, faltaban dos minutos. En eso un impulso de no quedarme sentada vi a Luffy y no había bailado nada con mi capitán, "con este baile le enseñaría a bailar, un poco" pense solo para enseñarlo a bailar ¡Nada más!  
—Luffy…— me miro.  
—¿Qué pasa Nami?  
—etto… ¿Quieres bailar?— baje la cabeza algo sonrojada.  
—Claro... pero yo no sé bailar— dijo algo vergonzoso.  
Sonreí.  
—Yo te enseñare… ¿Sí?  
—Está bien— y nos levantamos.  
La música empezaba a sonar…  
Entramos en la pista.

_Conmigo estas y el mundo se esfumó…_

—¿Y luego?— dijo, solo me rei.  
—Bien, tienes que tomarme de la cintura— sentí la mano de Luffy y me dio un escalofrió por la espalda ya que puso toda su mano en ella, tome su mano y se la baje un poco… digo, ¡ahí no es la cintura! Es más abajo…— ahora dame tu otra mano—Me la dio…

_la música al sonar nos envolvió._

_Aquí, muy juntos, si contigo voy_

_Aquí tan vivo estoy…_

—Tienes que moverte lento… — dije, y así lo hizo.

_La vida va, los sueños morirán_

_al mío digo adiós y sin saber_

_que aquí tú estabas…, Mi Sueño Te Encontró._

Estaba callado moviéndonos al ritmo de un hermoso vals, yo rompí el silencio.  
—Ne Luffy… ¿qué harás después de convertirte en Rey de los Piratas?— ya estábamos muy cerca de Raftel.  
—Oh— se quedó pensando— no lo sé… ¿Y tú?  
—Tal vez visite villa Cocoyashi— dije, quisiera pedirle que viniera conmigo pero sería estúpido, es que… era mi único amigo... un amigo que creo que amaba…

_y hoy por siempre ya se…_

_que solo quiero… tenerte… aquí…_

Luffy creo que por instinto me dio una vuelta.  
—¿Eres feliz Nami?— Me quede sorprendida de la pregunta.  
—Si, claro— puse mi barbilla en su hombro— ¿Por qué?  
—Hice una promesa— dijo— con Genzo, de hacerte feliz, y me agrada que seas feliz si no... Me matara…  
—¿Qué tu qué?— comprendí y me sonroje.  
—¿Enserio eres feliz?  
—Si, por supuesto— mentí, me faltaba una cosa y no sabía que.

_Aquí… soñando con un feliz final_

_creer que esto, en verdad es real…_

—Luffy…— dije pensando en Hancock— ¿Te iras con Hancock?—  
Luffy me dio otra vuelta.  
—No lo sé…— eso me dolió, saber que había la posibilidad que Luffy se fuera con ella, en verdad me dolió.  
—Oh.

_y este sueño también nos separó…_

_tu allá…y yo… aquí…_

Me abrazo y aun así me sentía mal…  
—Hay algo que me haría feliz para siempre— dije.  
—Ah si... ¿Qué es?— me dio una vuelta… al terminarla pensaba…. Besarlo. Pero llego Hancock detrás de él tocándole un hombro… y Luffy volteo a verla, claro, yo me detuve.  
—¿Me permites?— dijo Hancock… mirándome malvadamente.

_Y como enfrentar la realidad,_

_si hoy te pierdo aquí… ohh_

—Claro— me aleje y Sanji me tomo de la mano…  
—¿Qué te pasa?  
—No, nada.  
—Iré por tu abrigo.  
Mire a Hancock y a Luffy bailando.

_Aquí… soñando con un feliz final_

_creer que esto, en verdad es real_

_soñar que el sueño en los dos esta_

_Yo aquí… yo aquí, y tu… allá…_

¡Hancock lo beso! Me sentí tan idiota… ¿cómo podría competir con Hancock? Y una tonta lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla. "_Demonios…_"  
Sanji llego con mi abrigo y me lo puso.  
—Sanji, no me siento bien, iré al Sunny ¿Vale?  
—Ok, te acompaño.  
Llegamos al Sunny y subí, quería olvidarme de esa escena. ¿Qué me pasaba? Estaba loca… ¿llorando? ¿Yo? ¿Y por Luffy? Estaba loca… completamente.

Casi me había quedado dormida, cuando escuche que tocaron mi puerta.  
—¿Quién es?— dije, nadie contesto, siguieron tocando. Me daba igual— Adelante.  
—No deberías dejar entrar a nadie asi— me levante y vi a Luffy entrando y cerrando la puerta por atrás— ¿Qué paso? Ya no te vi, vine, y me dijo Sanji que te habías sentido mal… ¿quieres que le hable a Chopper?  
—No... ¡No!  
— Bien— se me quedo viendo y dijo— no me dijiste que te haría feliz para siempre, y en verdad necesito saberlo sino Genzo me matara…  
"_Es mi oportunidad_" y solté todo lo que tenía dentro.  
— Luffy… yo creo… que te amo— y lo abrace— no te vayas de mí, iré a donde tu quieras pero no te alejes de mí, no me importa, es lo único que me haría feliz para siempre— lo seguía abrazando.  
—Oye, mi sueño te encontró, y ¿sabes? Tu estas en el— me contesto, antes de besarme.

FIN.

**Espero les haya gustado :)**


	3. Hasta el final

__**Este One Shot fue un sueño que tuve, y decidí escribirlo espero les guste :)**

— ¡NO!

Se escuchaban los gritos desde la enfermería de Sunny

— ¡DÉJENME IR! Por-favor…

Gritos llenos de dolor y con unos sollozos interminables, desgarrando la garganta de quien gritaba y de los habitantes en la habitación hacían eco en la cubierta del Sunny.

— ¡Nami estate quieta! Joder... — Zoro realmente desesperado ayudando Chopper, que con un dolor en el pecho preparaba un sedante para la navegante.

— ¡NUNCA! —

¿Cuál era la realidad de la escena? Nami tendida en una camilla en la enfermería todos ahí dentro, menos Sanji y Franky este primero preparando algo para calmar la tensión, y Franky reparando los daños de Sunny, Robin que, con su akuma no mi hizo crecer brazos en el cuerpo de Nami, Usopp llorando y más viendo a Nami como si la estuvieran torturando aunque no era así.

— ¡Nami! ¡Basta! ¡Él ha decidido esto! ¡No puedes… hacer nada! —Zoro la miro retadoramente pero Nami no bajo su mirada, aun con lágrimas, quería… lo quería.

— ¿Cuánto apuestas a que si puedo?

—tch—Zoro volvió a ayudar a Chopper ya que este temblaba de desesperación y todos con lágrimas, era difícil.

En un momento de desesperación Nami trato de moverse un poco y así ejecutar su plan:

Se meció un poco y mordió la mano de Robin que la sujetaba, claro, Robin hizo una mueca de dolor, Nami con toda su fuerza mordiéndola, salió un poco de sangre de la atacada.

— ¡Agh! — ya no pudo más y tuvo que soltarla.

— ¡NAMI! —

Todos reaccionaron, Zoro y Usopp lograron tomarla, pero se dieron cuenta que era un simple espejismo para distraerlos, Nami había tomado su Clima Tact que estaba al pie de la camilla y era demasiado tarde…

— ¡THUNDER TRAP! —grito Nami debajo de ellos, del arma salieron grandes nubes de tormenta que quedaron suspendidas en el aire e inmóviles, que, cuando te acercas, rozas o entras en contacto con alguna de ellas sueltan una gran descarga eléctrica, rodearon a los piratas que estaban a los lados de cada habitación menos a Nami dejándola pasar fuera de ahí.

Todos se quedaron estáticos y la miraron con pena.

—Lo siento… entiéndanme—dijo sinceramente— se quitaran en veinte minutos… Adiós.

Y salió disparada a la salida sin hacer ruido, ya sabía que Sanji y Franky estaban abajo, tomo las escaleras cuando escucho alguien llamarla por atrás.

— ¿Nami-Swan?

Era Sanji.

— Sanji-kun…

— ¿Tanto lo deseas?

— Con mi vida…

— Está bien

Nami se acercó a este, lo abrazo, tomo su cara entre sus manos y le deposito un beso en la mejilla peligrosamente cerca de sus labios.

— Gracias… lo siento.

Sanji se tocó la mejilla sonrojada y le dijo adiós con la mano, Nami hizo el mismo gesto y bajo rápidamente del Sunny, »_se hace tarde_« pensó.

Cuando llego al evento, todo el mundo observaba _ese_ lugar, anteriormente ocupado por _ese_ pirata.

»_Queda poco tiempo« _era en lo único que pensaba mientras con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se abría paso rápidamente en la ola de gente que había. Al fin, encontró un pequeño camino que conducía hacia ese lugar.

—¡ALTO! — grito Nami frente a todos, cruzando miradas.

—¡DETENGANLA, ES UNA NAKAMA DEL PIRATA MONKEY D. LUFFY! — grito un marine apuntando hacia dicha pirata.

Todo el mundo volteo hacia esa extraña que había gritado y que rápidamente corría hacia su destino.

Marines intentándolo detenerla, y ella corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello un pirata la tomo de los brazos, ella le dio vuelta con su mano a su clima tact y golpeo la cabeza del marine, soltándola.

Nami observo que un ejército de marines intentaba detenerla. »_Son demasiados« _pensó.

— ¡BLACK HOLE: RAIUN ROD!

Nami hizo que las burbujas con nubes dentro formaran un círculo, se deslizo debajo de ellas para seguir corriendo esa corta línea que le faltaba.

— ¡RAPIDO! ¿Qué esperan para ejecutarlo?

Así es, Nami, corría rápidamente para salvar a su amado capitán, que no dejaría que lo ejecutaran, si él era terco, ella más.

—Sí, señor

Los marines tomaron posiciones dispuestos a ejecutarlo.

— ¡EGG CLIMATE! ¡Huevo-chan sal!

Un pequeño huevo empezando con una pequeña nube de truenos, termino en una grande y poderosa nube, salió de su Sorcery Clima Tact recorriendo hasta el lugar de ejecución donde se encontraba Luffy y quienes lo ejecutarían.

—Ciencia del clima… Thunder Breed Tempo…-susurro Nami dejando que huevo-chan haga lo suyo.

Un tremendo y fuerte trueno derrumbo el lugar de ejecución, espantando a toda la gente, que salió corriendo al contrario de este.

Como ya sabía, Luffy no sería dañado por los rayos. Trepo entre los escombros y encontró a Luffy, lo tomo de las esposas de Kairouseki y lo arrastro con ella lejos de ahí, corriendo por las calles, hasta llegar a una bodega de madera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —al fin hablo Luffy

— ¿Qué no es obvio? No puedo dejarte morir en mis narices- contesto Nami levemente irritada de la pregunta y tomando aire volvió a decir-¿lo recuerdas? En las buenas y en las malas-

—Esto lo decidí yo

-hasta que la muerte nos separe

—Exacto

—Exacto

Luffy no la entendía, o estaba por entenderla. Nami se acercó a Luffy para quitarle las esposas de Kairouseki .

— ¿Q-que...?

La pregunta se quedó en el aire, Nami tomo a Luffy y lo fundió en un tierno, agradable y sincero beso que a Luffy tomó por sorpresa, ambos se fundieron en ese beso Luffy rodeando sus brazos por la cintura de la navegante y disfrutando cada segundo del delicioso beso que le propinaba Nami como si fuera el ultimo.

— ¡AHÍ ESTAN! —grito un marine derrumbando la débil puerta de madera e interrumpiendo la escena—aquí terminaba el rastro…

Y Luffy al fin comprendió y como si por un momento hubieran usado una clase de telepatía pensaron lo mismo:

»_En las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte nos separe_«

— ¡¿Qué esperas para disparar?! — grito el marine al mando a un marine que tenía un arma.

— P-pero capitán…— como casi todo mundo haría, se conmovería por ver a Luffy y a Nami abrazados sin ningún temor de que los encontraran y mataran con un simple disparo…

— Si no lo haces tú, lo hare yo— el marine al mando tomo la pistola de este, en un intento de no conmoverse y con los ojos cerrados…

¡PLA!

Disparo la primera bala que fue a dar en el costado de Nami, y está claro, haciendo una mueca de dolor, sosteniéndose de Luffy.

—Sigan disparando— ordeno Luffy—mátenme junto a ella—

Los marines viéndose unos a otros, y los más sentimentales llorando a moco tendido obedecieron.

¡PLA! ¡PLA! ¡PLA! ¡PLA! ¡PLA! ¡PLA! ¡PLA! ¡PLA!

Ambos cuerpos cayeron, tomados de la mano, con un mismo pensamiento y una sonrisa en el rostro.

_**¿FIN?**_

**Espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer. :)**


	4. Cuento

**Este One-Shot esta algo Ooc, y esta inspirado en la canción Cuento de Ximena Sariñana.**

—Y… ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunte, era raro ver a alguien por aquí.

—Nada, huyendo—contesto, se veía delgado y muy cansado. Claro, después de esa pelea en ese bar me saco de ahí corriendo conmigo en sus brazos, se lo agradezco, sino, me hubieran matado, tal vez lo invite a algo.

—Ya veo… ¿De quién huyes?

—La marina— me sorprendí.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a la marina? O ¿eres…?

—Sí, soy pirata— me confirmo—si no tienes nada más que preguntar, vete, estoy ocupado, y podrías meterte en problemas.

—Me gustan los piratas—dije, y me arrepentí de ser tan sincera, me miro con una muy _sexy_ mirada— N-no… ese tipo de gustar, digo, agh… son tan libres.

— ¿Ah sí? —dijo, acercándose y acorralándome entre sus brazos, estábamos en un callejón; pude sentir su respiración muy cerca de la mía, me estaba mareando y mi corazón dando saltos de vergüenza o algo más… como pude, el aire llego a mis pulmones y rompí el silencio que se había hecho.

— ¿Q-quieres… tomar algo? — y como si no hubiera pasado nada, dejándome ahí arrinconada en la pared, sin saber que hizo que mi corazón diese vueltas se alejó de mí.

—Claro, ¿Dónde vives? —pregunto, aceptando mi invitación.

—Por aquí— lo guie hasta mi casa, una pequeña cabaña lejos del pequeño pueblo, ahí estaba, sola y me gustaban los piratas, ahora tenía la oportunidad de conversar con uno, aunque se veía joven… como de unos diecisiete años, de mi edad— Siéntate— le indique donde y tomo asiento, solo tenía unas cuantas sillas, y una mesa, pero tenía lo que necesitaba.

Prepare él te y lo miraba de reojo, _»__un verdadero pirata en mi casa__«_ simplemente me emocionaba.

Le di el té y me senté frente a él en la mesa, no pude quitarle los ojos de encima… un pirata… no son tan malos.

— ¿Qué miras? — pregunto.

— ¿No te preocupa?

— ¿Qué?

—Puede que te quiera secuestrar y después te vaya a torturar, no se…

— ¿Tu? Ja, no lo creo, soy un pirata— contesto, _»__así de orgullosos son los piratas__« _pensé.

— ¿Y tú tripulación?

—No lo sé... deben estar buscándome, tal vez debería irme— dijo, y se levantó, vi su vaso y ya se había terminado él te… _»__Tenía mucha sed__« _pensé—Gracias, me voy.

—E-espera…— rogué, pero no sabía muy bien que decirle después— ¿volverás?

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

— P-por favor, vuelve, algún día, te invitare un café y algo de comer— se quedó pensando y mirándome, se acercó, tomo mi barbilla y yo roja hasta el pelo.

—si insistes— contesto y se fue… _»__Que lindas pecas__«_ pensé. Pero después se me vino a la mente, nunca le pregunte su nombre… _»Maldición…«_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He estado viviendo, y él había venido algunas veces, trayendo a su tripulación con él, son divertidos, en esos días me alejaba un poco del pueblo, todos se espantarían al ver piratas y pensarían lo peor, aunque los rumores de que me alejaba un tiempo no se hacían esperar.

Ace, era el nombre del pirata que había conocido aquella vez, hace un año, Portugas D. Ace.

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo más allá del pueblo, más allá de su tripulación, y no me arrepentía, había campos verdes y flores, muy hermoso.

—Esto lo vi cuando veníamos hacia aquí.

—Es… hermoso.

—Sí, ven.

Tomo mi mano, había mucha confianza entre nosotros y me había acostumbrado a su sexy mirada, a sus provocaciones y a sus pecas. Me llevo a un pequeño prado, se veía tan limpio y me recosté junto a el viendo el cielo.

— ¿Qué miras?

—Tus pecas— dije, y se las tapo con las manos, sonrojado.

— ¿Qué haces mirando mis pecas?

—Me gustan, quiero entenderlas—Me puse de lado, hace mucho que quería hacer esto… le quite las manos de la cara y comencé a tocar sus cachetes, y con ellos sus pecas. Él me tenía de la muñeca, observándome como si fuera una extraña, lo note pero seguí perdiéndome entre su rostro, hasta llegar a sus labios y me separe de golpe.

—Yo…—dijo y asentí—ya no podré volver.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte, si me decía eso significaba que… ya no lo volvería a ver.

—Iré al Grand Line, y no poder volver— algo en mí se rompió, seguro.

Lo extrañaría, ¿Pero que podía decirle además de que lo entendía? Era un pirata, libre y hacer lo que él quisiera era la primera regla. Las lágrimas quisieron salir pero pestañee forzosamente para detenerlas.

—Está bien… sabía que pasaría algún día, te extrañare—dije sinceramente tratando de voltear a otro lado y no ahogarme en lágrimas.

—Yo también—dijo, me volteo y me tiro otra vez en el pasto, el cayendo arriba de mí, sentir su reparación tan cerca de la mía, no había pasado desde que nos conocimos, sabía bien que pasaría ahora.

Me beso y las lágrimas contenidas cayeron por mis mejillas, llenándolas y saliendo fuera lo que en verdad sentía y no un simple "te extrañare".

Tomo mi rostro y lo limpio con sus manos, seguido paso de mis labios a mi cuello y yo me deje, en el fondo sabía que lo deseaba y que me arrepentiría si no disfrutaba del momento.

Así que tome su sombrero y lo puse a un lado, llevaba una camisa desabrochada y se la empecé a quitar lentamente dándole señal que lo deseaba, que me hiciera suya.

Y al parecer lo entendió; metió las manos debajo de mi blusa, quitándomela, el sostén corrió el mismo destino y siguió tocándome, sintiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, haciéndome gemir y deseándolo más; baje hasta su short, quitándole el cinto y desabotonándolo se lo quite lentamente mientras el baja hacia mi vientre y hacia lo mismo. Solo en ropa interior nos encontrábamos ahí en medio de ese bosque, a ninguno le importo, y siguió recorriendo con sus manos cada sección de mi cuerpo, haciéndome de verdad gemir, ya no soportaba más, y menos nuestros sexos rozándonos una y otra vez, no soporte y fui la primera en caer… baje su bóxer y el los míos. Se detuvo a mirarme y entrelazando nuestras manos, lo hizo, enrede las piernas sobre su cintura teniendo un poco más de contacto íntimo, me hizo suya, empezó con estocadas suaves que se fueron haciendo cada vez más rápidas, para terminar dentro de mí, cayendo en el cielo.

Se tiro enseguida de mí y dándome un último beso me arrope en sus brazos, esperando el mañana.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era un buen día, como siempre en mi pueblo pero yo estaba en el puerto despidiéndome de todos, y de él.

—Adiós…—dije con cierta tristeza notoria en mi voz.

—Adiós— repitió y me abrazo, me beso, pero seguía abrazándome.

—Yo… también iré al mar—dije, para quitar ese silencio—te secuestrare y te torturare no se…

—Entonces… nos vemos en el mar… _Jewerly Bonney…_—pronuncio mi nombre completo para después besarme por última vez e irse a su barco, sus camaradas lo esperaban, nadie lo detendría, cumpliría su sueño _»__eso es un pirata__« _pensé con emoción.

**FIN**

**Espero les haya gustado, dejen review si les gusto o no y gracias por leer :)**

**Por cierto, se me critico mucho el ultimo One-shot, y aclare que era un sueño, admito que es algo sádico, por eso pongo en la descripción "tragedia" ;)**


	5. No me ignores, amor

**Oh esta fue una idea rápida inspirada en la imagen que le puse al fic. Bueno, y en mi opinión así me siento cuando me enamoro ah.**

Nami se había dado cuenta que su capitán lo estaba ignorando poco a poco, y el primer signo de rechazo lo había notado hace 2 semanas. Cuando no pudo mirarla a los ojos en la mesa.

_»__Estaban sentados esperando a que Sanji terminara de hacer la cena, y cuando termino todos se pusieron a comer. Luffy en cambio se quedó pensativo con un trozo de carne en la boca, masticándolo lentamente (muy raro de él, pues el devora la comida como si fuera la última) todos en la mesa nos quedamos viendo al pensativo Luffy y el primero en hablar fue Zoro._

—_Oye, Luffy._

_Pero no se movió._

—_¡Luffy! — grito Usopp._

—_Luffy…—Susurro Nami y despertó de su trance. La miro, -estaba frente a el- y creyó haber visto un sonrojo -si no fuera por la carne- en sus mejillas y desvió la mirada hacia Zoro._

—_¿Qué te paso?_

—_Ah… nada. — volvió a comer normalmente y no hubo más conversación. Tal vez pensaron que ya se le pasaría__«_

Y pasados tres días se dio cuenta que era a ella.

Una de las razones que tenía Nami en ese momento es que algo malo había hecho y no le quería contar.

_»__ ¿Tan malo era para ignorarla?__«_ Fue lo primero en pensar cuando los rechazos se habían aumentado de tiempo a una semana.

Y era algo sutil, porque le podía hablar del tiempo, o de cómo va con la ruta, pero no se acercaba a ella para hablar de algo más. Ya hasta se portaba bien para que Nami no lo regañara y esto era el colmo.

Nami desesperada, tratando de averiguar qué le pasa a Luffy, trato de encontrarse con él por las noches cuando tomaba comida del refrigerador a escondidas, pero no pudo, se quedaba dormida, y es muy misterioso que Luffy no llegara por las noches al refrigerador, pues el frio la despertaría. Tal vez la veía y se iba corriendo.

Otra cosa que pensó hacer fue tratar de levantarlo ella en la mañana, pero, por sorpresa y aún más desesperación, lo primero que veía ella al levantarse era: su sombrero de paja en la cabeza del Sunny.

Sin importar cuanto hacia Luffy encontraba la manera de ignorarla o por lo menos no hablarle tanto, no sentirla cerca.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Había pasado otra semana más, ya llevaba así tres semanas. Nami se moría por saber que le pasaba.

Los Mugiwaras habían hecho una fiesta en la isla próxima por otra saga de aventuras, de la cual Luffy había salido victorioso. Y ahí estaban disfrutando de la comida de Sanji, el sake, y la adictiva música de Brook.

—Ahorita vuelvo… voy al baño. —dijo Luffy.

Nami lo escuchó de la otra esquina donde tomaba un Martini y sigilosamente se esperó a un lado de la puerta del baño donde estaba Luffy.

Cuando este salió del baño Nami lo tomo de la camisa y lo arrincono a la pared del lado.

—¡Nami! — exclamo Luffy, fue entre grito y susurro para que sus nakamas no los escucharan.

—¡Luffy! —Ahora Nami fue la que hablo casi gritando—Luffy…—volvió a decir un poco menos exaltada— Luffy… mira, no sé si solo yo me siento así, pero... siento que me estas ignorando. Cada vez que te hablo, cada vez que estas cerca de mí en la mesa, cada vez que…— Nami trataba de luchar contra las lágrimas que querían salir.

—La verdad…— la interrumpió Luffy—Yo... no o se, cada vez que me siento cerca de ti me siento mal.

Nami dejo de sujetarle la camisa y retrocedió, ahora sí, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

—Oh…

Luffy continúo.

—Yo no lo sé Nami, me siento mal, siento como si mi estómago luchara contra mis intestinos y después mi corazón se metiera entre ellos. No llores. No es que no pueda estar contigo se que después se me pasara. ¿De qué te ríes?

Nami había cambiado rápidamente de humor, con las lágrimas que le habían quedado reía a carcajadas limpiándoselas para que salieran después nuevas lágrimas, pero de felicidad.

Entonces ella le sostuvo la mirada, ya no aguantaba más y lo beso.

**Espero les haya gustado, dejen review si fue asi. Por favor. :D**


End file.
